


When In Camelot

by rainbow_writer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gwen-centric, M/M, POV Gwen (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_writer/pseuds/rainbow_writer
Summary: Princess Guinevere, known to most as Gwen, begins this tale waiting for the arrival of a well known Dragonlord named Balinor, and his family. Once they arrive, nothing turns out as she had thought, and perhaps, that was for the best, after all.
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Freya/Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Tom (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gwen Fest





	When In Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) This is 1 out of 3 late entries I have for Gwen fest, which began back in January. This first chapter is the beginning of my full entry, and while it can stand alone, I do plan to add more, as I have an outline, etc. I'm very late though in posting, so I'm trying to get this part up first, then continue and finish by the end of February. I'm anticipating this fic being no more than 5-15K, so it should be finished soon. *fingers crossed* Either way, I hope that you enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> Also, if you haven't, check out all of the other Gwen Fest entries! They look/are rad!
> 
> 2.) I recognize that Gwen's mother was never mentioned in the show by name, but for the purposes of this fic, Gwen's mother is alive, happy, and well, as are pretty much all characters in the BBC Merlin universe, because I said so. Lol.
> 
> 3.) It's like almost 2 a.m. my time when I'm posting this, so tags, etc. will be updated with subsequent additions to this fic.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

Princess Guinevere of Camelot, alongside her brother, Prince Elyan, and their parents, Queen Colette and King Thomas, stood at the steps of Camelot castle together, as a whole family unit. The day promised to be an interesting one, as the royal family was meant to be welcoming the Dragonlord Balinor, alongside his own family; a wife, and their adult children, who were accompanying the man of great renown to the citadel.

From what Guinevere, who went by Gwen to most, knew of the children, a future Dragonlord, and a sorceress, they were supposedly around her age, and were said to be twins. If what she had overheard about them was true, then Balinor was not the only auspicious guest set to enter their kingdom. There were whispers amongst the corridors which had seeped from conversations in council meetings about the power which the dragonlord’s children could wield. Amongst certain people, the two were heralded as a definition of magic for a new age. To say she was a tad nervous to meet the siblings, was an understatement.

“What do you think they’ll be like?” Gwen whispered to Elyan, for probably the third time in a sennight.

She did not have to look upon him to know that Elyan was rolling his eyes. 

“What use is making guesses when they are due to arrive any minute?”

While Gwen did not have a proper answer, she could not help but wonder, still. Elyan, of course, did not share the sentiment, as he had mentioned before. 

Royals their age were not uncommon, and though Balinor did not reign over a single kingdom as a proper monarch would, he was a ruler in that vein of his own right. After all, he was a Dragon _ lord _ . That title was more than a fanciful word, and as such, his children were no more nor less than any other royalty they had met, as well. Even so, they were still unlike most that she and her brother had been asked to entertain; they had magic, of a powerful sort. It was enough to encourage all manner of allegations and rumors alike, because what was a castle court without its gossip?

There were mild and fanciful tales told of the family, which were of a good natured sort. However, there had been, of course, the far fetched whispers that swore Balinor, and others like him, would one day rise up and take over Camelot and kingdoms around it. Following the lead of her parents, Gwen dismissed that unfounded theory for the rubbish that it was. The magic that ran in the veins of magic users had been around since time out of mind; why would anyone such as Balinor bother with a coup if he hadn’t done so before?

The sound of horse hooves drew closer, but just as Gwen thought she might catch a glimpse of their anticipated guests, Elyan cursed sharply beside her, which drew her attention to him.

“What is it?”

Her voice was soft, conspiratorial even. 

“Father entrusted the gifts for Balinor’s children with me, but I left them in my chambers. Would you mind fetching them?”

Gwen was taken aback. Her facial features denoted as much, before she said, “You cannot be serious, Elyan. They’re moments from entering the courtyard.”

The gall of him to ask then, of all times. She knew he was hardly thrilled at their newest guests’ imminent arrival. Regardless, it was more than folly for him to have forgotten something the King had entrusted him with until then; Elyan was not known to make mistakes such as that. 

The princess narrowed her eyes as her brother nodded. It was a wonder that neither of their parents had heard them quarrelling to begin with. 

“Please, Gwen. All of the staff have been dismissed for the day, unless they’ll be cooking or serving food.”

Once her brother had pleaded his case once more, she considered allowing him to fall on his arse for once, but she was not that sort of person, nor sister. 

The woman in question sighed, then said, “Alright.”

As Gwen turned around, she was met with her mother, resplendent as ever in a layered light blue dress adorned with intricate embroidery, with ringlets of her dark black hair falling in cascades on either side of her face, bestowing a look upon her that only Queen Colette could. It was hardly the time to be venturing inside yet, but beneath the disapproving gaze, she mumbled something that resembled an appropriate excuse for entering the castle without their guests, and soon Princess Guinevere passed by those assembled to greet Balinor and his family, in favor of entering the tall double doors, once more.


End file.
